A True Ninja Needs Feelings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After his family scolds him again and Raph goes a bit too far in the scolding, Mikey decides to change his ways to be a better ninja, but is it the right choice for him and his family? Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A True Ninja Needs Feelings**

Mikey was in his room laying on his bed. He had just been scolded once again by his father and brothers for being immature. But this time, Raphael had said some very hurtful things.

"You're so immature, we can't depend on you on missions!" He had said. "How do we know you'll watch our backs if the enemies are closing in? You're always goofing off!"

Those words really stung. While he didn't brush off the ninja stuff, he was just trying not to be so uptight, but Raph's words hit him very hard. Sighing, he made up his mind. "Raph's right. They're all right," he said to himself.

A scolding from Master Splinter would have him doing extra training, but with his brothers joining in the scolding, Mikey was heartbroken. Getting an empty box he had, he began packing away his comic books carefully and put them in a safe place, but where he wouldn't always see them. His skateboard was next, placed where he wouldn't see it. He even took down his posters and rolled them up carefully before placing them away.

After a couple of hours, he had finished and his room looked bare, but he decided that it had to be like that. He even did something he would normally never do. He sat down and meditated, sitting for a long time.

The others had finished training and Leonardo decided they had earned a night off from patrol and even cleared it by Splinter, who agreed. "By the way, where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know, Master Splinter," Leo admitted. "Ever since we spoke to him about being immature, he's been quiet."

"Ah, he's probably reading comic books," Raphael said. "How about some pizza?"

Donatello put in the order and just as the food arrived, Mikey came out, but instead of going toward his brothers to grab some pizza, he grabbed his nunchucks and walked past them. "Hey, Mikey, pizza's here," Donatello said.

To their surprise, the youngest turtle didn't answer them, but kept going, heading for the ladder that would lead to the sewers that led to the city above.

"Yo, Mikey! Where ya headed? Master Splinter and Leo gave us the night off from patrol," Raph said.

Mikey turned to them slowly. "I'm heading out on patrol," he said seriously. "And my name is Michelangelo."

The tone of voice was so serious that they were shocked. Mikey never sounded serious and he wanted to be called by his full name? "But, you hate being called that, except by Master Splinter," Leonardo said.

Another shock was that Mikey didn't even smile as he looked at them seriously. "My name is Michelangelo," he said again, his tone becoming dead serious. "I'll be back in a few hours."

The three brothers looked at each other and shrugged. "He's probably still upset about earlier," Donnie said.

Master Splinter agreed. "Let's give Michelangelo some space and save some pizza for him," he said. "He'll surely be hungry when he gets back from patrol."

There was no trouble on patrol, but Mikey was still alert, cautiously checking areas where trouble usually struck. After a few hours, he headed back to the sewers and instead of choosing pizza, he made a couple rice balls and ate those instead. His brothers were too busy watching television to notice, but Master Splinter noticed.

* * *

About a week later, April came down to the lair to speak with the ninja master. "Master Splinter, is everything alright with Mikey?" She asked. "When he stopped by the other day, he didn't stay long. He was even…very formal, which isn't like him at all."

Master Splinter looked worried. "You're sure, April?" He asked.

She nodded. "Like I said, it wasn't like him," she said. "It's like he's…he's…someone else."

The ninja master was now worried. "Michelangelo has been acting differently here as well," he admitted. "Ever since a week ago."

"What happened?" April asked.

"Michelangelo was goofing off in training and I had repeatedly spoken to him about it. Well, last week, not only did I have something to say to him, but so did his brothers."

"What did they say?"

Hearing the concern in the young woman's voice, Splinter turned to her. "They didn't like him being so immature," he said.

April grew thoughtful. "With all due respect, Master Splinter, one of your sons must of said something very hurtful to Mikey, more hurtful than usual," she said. "Because I know Mikey. He wouldn't just suddenly change because he got scolded for just being immature. Did one of them say something else to him?"

Splinter grew thoughtful and then looked at April. "Yes," he said. "Raphael had more to say."

"What exactly did that hot-tempered turtle say?" She asked, trying not to get upset as she had a bad feeling what Raph said had made Mikey change so drastically.

Splinter's eyes widened. "Raphael mentioned that he and his brothers weren't sure they could depend on Michelangelo on their missions and how he asked how they would know Michelangelo would watch their backs in battle," he said.

April stood up so harshly the chair nearly toppled. She took a deep breath to try and keep her temper in check. "How could he say that?" She asked. "Mikey's never let them down before. Yes, he likes to goof off and have fun, but if any of his family is in danger, he's always ready to defend and fight for what's right."

She looked at Master Splinter. "I know Raph means well, but sometimes he doesn't think about how his words effect someone, especially his youngest brother," she said. "Michelangelo is hurting."

Splinter nodded in agreement. "That does explain how he doesn't even touch pizza anymore," he said. "I haven't even seen any comic books lying around and his skateboard anywhere."

Now, April was worried. "What about his room?" She asked.

They immediately checked and were astonished at how bare it looked. Splinter now began to realize what happened. "He took his brother's words literally," he said. "Oh, what have I done?"

The young woman turned to him. "Splinter, it's not your fault," she said gently. "Because of what was said to him, Mikey's decided to change."

"Why?" Splinter asked worriedly.

April looked sad. "So that no one will ridicule him," she said softly. "But, he's changed too much."

He looked at her. "April, I must ask a favor of you," he said urgently.

"Name it," she said instantly.

"Speak to Michelangelo, please," Splinter begged her. "Can you do that for me and his brothers?"

She nodded. "I'll do what I can," she promised.

Later on, Mikey stopped by her apartment and she invited him in. "It's been really quiet today," she said. "Why don't you stay a bit? I've got soda."

"No, thank you," he said, politely declining the drink.

April sat down in front of him. "Mikey, I'm worried," she said to him. "This isn't like you."

"I'm fine, April," he said.

She shook her head. "I'm not buying that," she said softly. "What you're doing isn't making you happy. You're too serious now."

"I have to be," he said. "I'm a ninja, April. I can't be happy. Ninjas are cold, unfeeling warriors. And that's what I have to be."

She looked at him. "Is this because of what Raph said?" She asked gently.

He flinched a bit, but then schooled his expression back to a blank expression. April gently place her hand on his. "Mikey, this is hurting you," she said. "Even I can see that."

He turned away and she gently placed a hand on his face. "Mikey, I can't stand seeing you hurting like this," she said worriedly.

He sighed and got up, gently giving her back her hands. "Don't worry, April," he said softly. "I'll get over it. I have to, to be a good warrior."

With a polite bow, he left and April sat down, more saddened now. She then went down to the sewers to speak with the others.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Leo began to feel bad when April told them what happened. "I know you guys mean well, but asking Mikey whether you can trust him or not is a sign that you don't trust him and that hurt him," she said. "Do you know what he told me?"

They looked at her and she sighed. "He told me that ninjas are cold, unfeeling warriors and he is a ninja, so he can't have feelings," she said.

Splinter shook his head. "That is not true," he said. "A true ninja needs feelings. If they are cold and unfeeling, then they are like the Foot Clan."

Leo nodded. "Master Splinter's right," he said.

Donnie went up to April. "Were you able to get him to see what he's doing to himself isn't right?" He asked.

"I tried, Donnie," she said. "And for a short moment, I saw the real Mikey, but then he schooled his expression back into being serious. It actually scared me a bit."

Raph stood up. "This is all my fault," he said. "I was so stupid to say we couldn't trust Mikey. He's never let us down in battle and he's never abandoned us."

"I believe we all have to share the blame, Raphael," said Splinter. "We must speak to Michelangelo."

"But will he listen to us?" Leonardo asked.

April perked up. "Maybe he'll listen for me," she said. "Let me go ask him."

A moment later, she came out and smiled. "Well, he agreed to listen," she said. "I just couldn't get him to smile though."

"Hopefully after we talk to him, we can get our brother back," Donnie said. "As much as Mikey is more mature now, it…,"

"It's not Mikey," Leo finished.

"I want the real Mikey back," Raph said.

April smiled. "Go talk to him, guys," she said encouragingly.

"April, will you wait here until we come out?" Splinter asked her.

"Of course," she said instantly.

They all went into Mikey's room and were saddened at how bare it looked and that their little brother was on the floor mediating. The youngest turtle opened his eyes and stood up. "April said you wanted to speak with me," he said, his voice so serious that it hurt them.

"Mikey, we need the real you back," Leonardo said softly.

"This is the real me," Mikey responded. "And my name is Michelangelo."

"But you hate it when we call you that," Raphael said. "You love skateboarding. You love comic books. You love pizza. And you love to help people."

The last one struck a chord in Mikey and he looked at Raph. "I'm better at helping them now," he said.

"How can you help them better if you don't have any feelings?" Donnie asked gently. "Mikey, when we have situations with kids, they're scared to death of me, Leo, and Raph, but with you, they're not afraid of you, because you're more in tune with kids and you know how to calm them down."

"We aren't as good with kids as you are, bro," said Leo. "I mean, sure, we can help kids and spend time with them, but they relate the most to you. Even in some hostage situations we've faced, you were able to help the hostages escape safely and calmly while we took care of the gunmen."

"Your calm demeanor helped them, my son," Splinter said. "But your actions now, while being more serious and mature, your calm demeanor has vanished as has your ability to be empathetic towards others."

Raph came up to Mikey. "Mikey, don't you get it? If you continue acting like this, it's like…like…looking at one of the Foot Clan soldiers," he said, feeling his little brother flinch at that. "They act cold and heartless because they are. But you're not. You're better than them."

"He's right," said Donnie. "Come on, Mikey. Where's our little brother that likes to prank us but it always there for us when we need his help?"

"Where's our little brother who tries to make practice less boring?" Leonardo asked.

Splinter looked at his eldest son in surprise and Leo grinned sheepishly. "No offense, Master, but sometimes practice almost puts me to sleep," he admitted.

Splinter lightly chuckled to show he didn't take offense, but then looked at Mikey and saw the serious façade began crumpling. "My son, you often help the rest of us find hope in the bleakest times," he said. "We need the old you back. The real Michelangelo."

Mikey's head and shoulders drooped and he actually began crying, to which his brothers hugged him, as did Splinter, letting the youngest turtle cry for a while.

April had seen that a few hours had gone by and so ordered pizza for the turtles and Splinter and was just setting it on the table when they all came out. "Hey, guys. Pizza's here," she said.

"You must be a mind reader, April," Donnie said with a smile. "We were just discussing getting pizza."

"I call first slice!" Raph said.

"Not before I get the first slice!" Leo said playfully.

Splinter shook his head with a smile and noticed Mikey was still beside him. "Are you going to get some pizza, my son?" He asked.

"In a moment, Dad," Mikey said. "I need to do something first. A couple things, actually."

"Well, don't be too long," Splinter said gently, having a feeling he knew what Mikey was going to do.

About half-an-hour later, Mikey had finished putting his room back to how he had it before. "Much better," he said and then headed out, seeing April getting some more pizza and he came up behind her, hugging her from behind. Knowing who was behind her, she smiled and turned to hug him.

"There's the Mikey I know," she said.

He hugged her closer. "April…thanks," he said. "I'm really lucky to have you as a friend."

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "Now, how about some pizza?"

Grinning, Mikey grabbed for the plate she had and she playfully held it out of his reach, but he grabbed her and playfully tickled her, which made her bring the plate into his reach again and he grabbed the slice of pizza on her plate and tore off a small part of it and gave her the rest. She laughed a little. "Come on, you silly turtle," she said, handing him another plate with pizza on it.

"Thanks, April," he said, gently hugging her again. "Want to join my brothers and I for a movie? I found that Christmas movie you like so much the other day."

April nodded, giving the youngest turtle a kiss on the cheek, making him blush as they went out to the living room to join the others.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
